Domestic Bliss - Part 1
by TheFabledSnake
Summary: This is part of a series called 'Domestic Bliss', which focuses on Max and Mark's relationship in the future. A kind of continuation of my WIP 'Are You Going To San Francisco...' Max and Mark - 10 years on, with their 11 month old daughter.


I softly close the door behind me and creep down the hall until I'm safely out of ear shot. I push open the lounge door with one hand, the other at my head, mock wiping sweat from my brow.

'She asleep?' Mark asked, not looking up from his laptop.

'Affirmative,' I replied, sitting down heavily next to him on the sofa. 'Thanks for the help.' I continued sarcastically, poking his arm.

'Sorry Max, I've got to get this done and sent by the end of the month. The IRS waits for no man,' he said, frowning at the screen, the light reflecting in his lenses. 'Shit, did you work for anyone this year? I can't remember.'

'Mmm, let me think,' I replied, stretching my arms above my head, 'I did some hours in January, maybe like, 20 overall, but I was in my third trimester, I couldn't do any more. The invoice is probably filed somewhere.'

'And after that...' he said, looking up expectantly.

'After that, I've been looking after our daughter all day? Are you OK, did you lose your mind while I was out of the room?' I said, giving him a strange look.

'Fucking taxes!' he abruptly shuts his laptop and dumps it unceremoniously on the table next to him.

'Come here,' I say, pulling his arm so he can rest his head in my lap. I plant a kiss on his forehead, remove his glasses, reaching out and placing them on the table behind me. He rubs his eyes, he always does that when he takes his glasses off. Cute.

'Have you been doing that all day while Alex and I have been out?' I ask, scratching his beard softly.

'Not _all_ day. I was going through the shots we took of Alex for the card, can't pick which one to use.'

Every year, Mark and I send our friends and family a Christmas card using our own photos. Usually something Christmas themed, obviously, but since Alex was born, we decided we'd do a little baby photo shoot. I'd found the most _exquisite_ little reindeer outfit, and although it was difficult as hell getting Alex to keep the damn antlers on, the shots had come out pretty good.

'Whatever you do, _don't_ send out something black and white,' I warned, tapping his nose.

'C'mon, noir is classic, you can't beat that,' he replies indignantly.

'Let a little colour into your life, sweetheart. And besides, it isn't the nineties any more.' I tease him playfully.

I was surprised at the speed he got up and climbed on top of me, playfully pinning my hands up. He kisses me, and some part of it reminds me of our first kiss, all those years ago. Sometimes I can still invoke that feeling, the excitement that I felt that day.

'Sorry sir, I didn't mean to upset you,' I say, licking the tip of his nose to get him to let go.

'Sir? I haven't taught in years – could still teach you a lesson though.' he replies, putting his arms around me and pulling me onto him so I fall back onto his lap, my face close to his.

'Last time you did that, I ended up pregnant!'

'And I couldn't have been happier. I thought I'd never knock you up!'

'You're not that old darling. Well, maybe.' I say cheekily, earning myself a playful smack on my thigh.

'Wow, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Do you remember the first time you came to my dorm. I cannot believe you booty called me, that's terrible.' I say, sitting up so I'm straddling him, laughing at the memory.

'I blame you entirely,' he replies. 'It was that dress you wore in San Francisco. You seduced me, I couldn't resist your charms after that.'

' _I_ seduced _you_? Excuse me, I didn't ask you to leave that party!' I say mock indignantly.

'Ah but you didn't have to. All those curves and me with no brakes.' he says, sliding his hands down my body.

'Ugh, that is _so_ cheesy. You wouldn't have gotten anywhere had you said that to me then.'

'You fell in love with me for my intellect and charm, obviously. And I showed you how to shoot without your damn Polaroid.'

'I happen to _love_ that Polaroid! It's my oldest friend, barring you, of course.' And I did still love it. I never use it any more, but it's safely tucked away with the other cameras and equipment in our shared studio. I was planning on giving it to Alex when she was older.

'You are still a cheeky girl, you know that, right?' He kisses my neck, his mouth travelling up to my earlobe. He _knows_ that is my weak spot, and uses it to every advantage. 'But I still love you.'

'I love you too.' I stand up, holding my hand out to him. 'Alex is out for the night, hopefully, why don't you and I have an early night?'

'How can I say no?' he says, taking my hand and following me to our bedroom.


End file.
